iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Peaches
Peaches was a young mammoth who lived with a herd that consisted of various other kinds of animals, all brought together out of care for one another. She is a major character in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Ice Age: Continental Drift and a supporting character in Ice Age: Collision Course. Born to Manny and Ellie, two mammoths, in an underground world where dinosaurs still lived, Peaches was brought up close to her family, exhibiting the values that her parents instilled in her. In her childhood, while awaiting one Christmas, Peaches was able to meet the magical human known as Santa Claus when the actions of her uncle, the ground sloth Sid, had ruined her family's traditional Christmas Rock. Peaches, Sid, and her two possum uncles Crash and Eddie journeyed to the North Pole, guided by a magical reindeer named Prancer. While in the North Pole, Peaches aided her herd in constructing new toys for Santa, as well as starting his tradition of using a magical reindeer-drawn sled. Well into her formative years, Peaches grew up with both the personal traits of a mammoth and of a possum, walking on the ground at times and swinging in tree branches at others. Filled with a sense of adventure, Peaches enjoys being with her molehog friend Louis, who harbors a secret crush on her. A few years later, she ends up being engaged to a young mammoth named Julian and plans to venture off, leaving home, which panics and worried her parents. Biography As a mammoth raised with customs typical to both mammoths and possums, Peaches was, in her younger years, impressionable and wide-eyed, this giving way to her later disposition as a young adult mammoth filled with a sense of adventure and excitement, always on the lookout for some new and exciting adventure, much to her father's dismay, who believed that she was not yet ready to venture off anywhere on her own. Birth Two mammoths, Manny and Ellie, had journeyed with their herd into an underground world ruled by dinosaurs in search of one missing member: a ground sloth named Sid. Ellie was pregnant all the while and as she was on one of the higher sections of the canyon, she went into labor: with that, Ellie called out to Manny, shouting several kinds of fruit as she tried to remember their code word for Ellie's going into labor before recalling it: Peaches. Ellie had been cornered by a number of guanlong in a canyon known as the Plates of Woe while she was giving birth to her calf, and was defended by a saber-tooth tiger named Diego. After long, Ellie gave birth to one female calf, and Manny reached them in time, marveling at his newborn daughter, deciding that she should be called "Ellie". Ellie, on the other hand, preferred to name their daughter something more fitting: "Peaches," due to her being "sweet and round and covered with fuzz". Both parents agreed on the name while Diego watched with tears in his eyes, and with that, Sid appeared, along with Ellie's adoptive brothers, the possums Crash and Eddie, and a weasel named Buck, all riding a pteranodon. Sid was dropped into the scene and marveled at the new baby, initially thinking that Peaches was a boy, but when Diego pointed out that what Sid was seeing was actually the baby's tail, Sid corrected himself, and remarked that Peaches looked just like Ellie, while lamenting that his own children, three adopted tyrannosaurus, weren't with him. Escape from Dinosaur World The herd left the Plates, led by Buck, who guided them back to the entrance of the Dinosaur World, when an immense baryonyx emerged from the entrance, Buck greeting the beast as "Rudy". Ellie kept Peaches safe while the others dealt with Rudy. On her arrival at the surface, a snowflake falls from the sky and Peaches decides to vacuum up it with her proboscis, that makes her sneezing, Peaches was amazed at the snow around her, playing in it with her uncles. Christmas Adventure Some time later, Peaches joined her family in celebrating christmas. When she overheard her father saying that Santa didn't exist, she decided to go to the North Pole to prove him wrong, joined by Sid, Crash and Eddie.Along the way, they met a reindeer named Prancer. When the group made it to the North Pole, they accidentally ruined Santa's deliveries. Together with Manny, Ellie and Diego (Who had been following them), they all worked together to save Christmas. Teenage Peaches Some years later, now 16 years old, Peaches snuck away from her parents before they woke up so she could go to the falls and meet Ethan, her best friend Louis reluctantly in tow. Manny intercepted them, and brought Peaches back. Peaches was almost by a log driven by Sid's Family, but was saved by Diego. She then slipped away, heading back to the falls. There, she slipped on some ice, crashing into Ethan. At that point, Manny arrived, and embarrassed her in front of the other teens by grounding her. Incensed, Peaches stormed off. Manny followed, and an argument ensued, during which Peaches told Manny she wished he wasn't her father. At that point, the continent separated, sending Manny, Sid and Diego out to sea. Peaches was distraught over the loss of her father, and of the possibility that the last thing they did was fight. Continental Drift As the land continued to break up, Peaches returned to the falls, saving Louis, telling him "No matter what, you never leave a friend behind." She came back in time to see Ellie take charge of the animals, directing them to go to the land bridge, as Manny had told her. On the way there, Peaches was so depressed that she was almost caught in a landslide, but was saved by Louis. That night, she was visited by Ethan, who invited her to join his group the next day. Peaches excitedly agreed, even when Ethan told her to "ditch the molehog." Not even Ellie's advice about not letting a boy change her affected her mood. The next day, Peaches joined the group as they split off from the other animals to explore a cave. Along the way, Steffie and her friends pressured Peaches into saying she and Louis weren't friends. To Peaches horror, Louis had heard, and sadly burrowed away. Moments later, a landslide entered the cave, threatening to bury them all. The group got out just in time. As the Brat Pack celebrated, Peaches admonished them for their recklessnes. Steffie scoffed, asking if Peaches if she wanted to go back to "hanging out with a molehog freak," and Ethan added that it was bad enough her family was "half-possum." Incensed, Peaches left the group. The day after, Peaches watched with regret as Louis sorrowfully walked on his own. She talked to Ellie about her mistake, and her mother assured her that she would find a way to "make things right." It was then that they finally arrived at the land bridge, only to find it destroyed. Reunited At some point afterward, the animals were captured by Gutt and his crew. Gutt held Peaches hostage in order to lure in the returning Manny. When Manny boarded the next ship, to exchange himself for Peaches' life, Gutt went back on his word, stating that Manny took everything he had from him and the evil captain intended to do the same. When all seemed lost, Louis intervened, distracting Gutt with a challenge and slamming a chunk of ice onto his foot, the pain causing him to release Peaches. When the battle against the pirates started to turn in the herds' favor, Gutt attempted to kill the bound Ellie. Peaches, using her "half-possum" skills, gave the evil ape a powerful kick, sending him to the ice wall, saving her mother just in time. As She and Ellie tried to escape, Gutt blocked Manny's path. Ellie and Peaches could only watch as the land mass Manny and Gutt on rose hundreds of feet high, leaving Manny up for the final confrontation against Gutt. After Manny defeated Gutt, Peaches thanked Louis, who echoed "No matter what, you never leave a friend behind." Taking Gutt's ship, the herd traveled to a new home. To her delight, Peaches was encouraged by her father to explore and have fun. The Brat Pack, won over by Louis' bravery, joined them. Spring During spring, Peaches was talking to her mom. Peaches remarked that she didn't want to be with family and would rather hang out with her friends. She kissed her mom goodbye and later Peaches and her family decided to spend the spring day together. Peaches picked up a baby bird and told Ellie she may be a grandmammoth someday. Tusker Peaches was embarrassed to turn to a "web-site", called Tusker to solve her dating problems. Though it sounded promising to Peaches, she suffered horrible dates with sweaty-hooved mammoths and mammoths who still lived at home. But the one that stuck out the most was a muscular mammoth who wanted to take Peaches to a trunk show. Yet again, on another horrible date, Peaches was looking for a distraction from her date. She noticed a mammoth, disappointed sitting at a dinner table. He was having an even worse date. His date was taking hundreds of selfies. When the mammoth, called Julian, and Peaches locked eyes, it was love at first sight. Dating When Peaches and Julian first started dating, she told him she loved long walks on the glacier by her house. But since settling into their relationship, they'd both put on a little… hibernation weight. (Or as Sid called it, "love blubber.") He couldn't even remember the last time they played their favorite mammoth sport (squash, of course). Still, he knew the top of Lovers' Peak would be the perfect place to propose, and anyway - he was sick of feeling like the elephant in the room everywhere he went. A little exercise would be good for them.Grabbing Peaches and a pair of hiking hooves, they climbed toward the top, and when they finally got there, Julian said—between gasps for air—that all he wanted to do was shout about their love from the mountaintops. "I LOVE PEACHES!" he screamed, and pulled out the ring.Suddenly, they heard a strange rumbling sound and the ground began to shake. "Did you forget to eat lunch?" Julian asked, thinking it was Peaches' stomach. Just then a giant avalanche – caused by Julian's yell – came crashing down the mountain, taking the two mammoths with it!They fell head-over-hoof in the speeding snow, Julian's ring going airborne before lodging in his nose. When they finally hit the bottom, Peaches noticed the glimmering diamond in his nostril. "Looks like you got a little junk in your trunk," she said, grabbing the ring and putting it on—and she hasn't taken it off since! Hockey and Julian Peaches and her father, Manny, played a game of hockey on an ice hockey rink, and Peaches ended up beating him. Her now fiancé, Julian, told her she was amazing and slipped on the ice. Peaches tried to hold him up and keep him from slipping, and they had fun sliding around on the ice. Ellie, who had joined them, was given buttercup flowers from Julian. Ellie thought it was nice. Julian wanted to give Manny the best present of them all. He ended up giving Manny a giant bear hug, which Manny was very uncomfortable with. Peaches was about to go before Ellie reminded her of "the thing". Manny said he could do "the thing" but Ellie quickly said no. Peaches remarked it was a girl thing. Manny and Ellie's anniversary Peaches helped decorate for Manny and Ellie's anniversary party. Manny seemed to have forgotten, but the sky lit up with fireworks. Manny didn't do this, but took the credit it for it. Julian spilled the beans on how much he'd miss Manny and Ellie when Peaches and him left. Peaches choked on the apple she was eating and told Julian she hadn't told them yet. Manny mad about this, thought he had a huge problem. It was then that they realized that the fireworks were a meteor shower. They hid in an Ice Cave until they thought it was save. Finding Buck Later, they found their old friend, Buck, and Buck told them that an asteroid was approaching and lead them. In a forest, during a electrical storm, Peaches was stuck as purple lightening zapped around her. Julian attempted to save her, but couldn't because the cliff would break. Peaches had a plan to get out, and did. Manny and Ellie were then stuck but saved by Diego. Ellie, Peaches' mother, put Peaches to some tests. Ellie had Crash and Eddie be Peaches' babies, Sid be a beast, and Granny be an evil witch. Peaches stylishly finished the test and said "Peaches out". Meanwhile, Manny had hit Julian in the head with a hockey puck. Julian fell through the ice, into the icey waters. Peaches comforted Julian, as he was cold and wet. She was extremely mad at her father for doing so. Madly, she told him she was leaving and getting married no matter what. The herd rested and in the morning they found that Granny was missing. They heard her yelling and followed. Geotopia In Geotopia, they found that Granny was getting massages by a rabbit called Teddy. Brooke, a sloth, took the herd to the Shangri Llama, their master. Peaches and Julian sat together by Geotopian water. Peaches, highly upset about possibly not marrying Julian because of the end of world, was comforted by Julian. Julian told her that their life flashes before their eyes, he'd fall in love with her all over again. This made Peaches happy and they cuddled. Sid broke the Geotopian wall trying to get a crystal for Brooke. The Geotopians agreed to give their crystals up to a volcano, to shot them off and change the direction of the asteroid. It worked and they celebrated their victory. Peaches' Wedding At Peaches wedding, she was nervous. She told her parents she didn't know if she could do it. But with a headband, she walked down the aisle. Manny passed her trunk to Julian and a hyrax married the two mammoths together. Brooke sang My Superstar for Julian and Peaches' wedding as well. Appearances * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs ** Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Ice Age: Continental Drift ** Ice Age: Continental Drift - Arctic Games * Ice Age Live! A Mammoth Adventure * Ice Age: Collision Course * ''Ice Age: The Kidnapping Traits Peaches has a light brown pelt with brown hair. She has her mother's green eyes as well as her father's wider face shape. In Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, her hair was similar to Ellie's, and in Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas it still looks like this, but with a small messy ponytail on top. Ice Age: Continental Drift, Peaches has a bun with her bangs pulled off to the side. In Ice Age: Collision Course, she has her bangs pinned up. Behind the Scenes Peaches was voiced by Ciara Bravo in her younger years and by Keke Palmer in her teenage years. Trivia * Peaches' first word is friend which she parodied from Sid. * Peaches is Manny's second child after the death of his first. References Category:Mammoths Category:Herd's members Category:Characters Category:Ice_Age:_Dawn_of_the_Dinosaurs Category:Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Category:Female Category:Children Category:Ice Age: Collision Course Category:Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Category:Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade